


just a daydream away

by sofarsoperfect



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), All Time Low
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2193300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofarsoperfect/pseuds/sofarsoperfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke had known ever since he started getting glimpses who they belonged to, the sights and images and the eyes he was looking through. The first time he saw the gigantic stadium and guitars and obvious skeleton tattoo on the left forearm, he knew it was Alex. </p><p>Luke gave up trying to meet him and tell him and all that stuff when he was young, when he figured Alex didn't deserve that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just a daydream away

Alex woke up and his mind suddenly went blurry again. He felt his hands grip the edge of the bunk but he was seeing through different eyes, eyes that were looking at hands strumming an acoustic guitar and then reaching for a notebook. It lasted only a few seconds and the world was blurring back together again, Alex blinking his brown eyes until the last of the white cleared in his vision.

"Get up! We gotta get checked in!" Matt shouted, walking through the bus. Jack groaned across from Alex, sliding his curtain to his bunk shut while rolling over. Alex jumped off the edge of his bunk and walked into the kitchen area, grabbing a water bottle from the refrigerator.

There was a pounding on the door and suddenly there were a few teenagers coming into their bus. Michael zipped past Alex and, from the sounds in the bunks, climbed in beside Jack and effectively squishing Jack against the back wall. Calum smiled at him and also walked past, probably to bother someone else in his band.

"Hey, Alex!" Ashton greeted.

"Hey, Ash. Where's Luke?" Alex asked, looking at the door, as if worried the youngest would come popping up out of nowhere. Ashton looked back and shrugged.

"I dunno. He was writing in the back lounge, last I saw," Ashton told him. Alex hummed and took another drink of his water, his head still spinning a little from his last glimpse.

They'd been getting more and more frequent lately, his glimpses with his soulmate. He thought it was ridiculous, being 26 and still having not met his soulmate. Most people had figured it out by now and Alex was still completely lost as to whose eyes he could possibly be looking through when his vision went white.

All Time Low eventually climbed off the bus, Danny unloading some of their luggage from the bay and they got off. Luke was helping their crew unload some of 5 Seconds of Summers when Alex looked over, Luke looking back at him and smiling. Alex smiled back and grabbed one of the cases, walking towards the hotel they would be at while they were playing a few shows in Detroit.

"Morning," Luke greeted him, walking over with his backpack on his back. Alex bumped his hip into Luke's and Luke laughed, nudging him in the ribs with his elbow. Alex flinched back.

"Goddamn, dude. Watch those things. They're so sharp they could pass as deadly weapons," Alex quipped, getting Luke's tongue stuck out at him. Alex laughed out loud as they entered the lobby with everyone else, Matt tossing key cards at everyone.

"Here. Now, get up to your rooms. We gotta be at the venue in a couple of hours," he advised and he got a lot of sleepy groans in response.

Luke stepped into the elevator with Michael hanging off of Jack, Rian stepping in with them. Luke waved at Alex while the doors closed, riding up with his band mate and the other two who were sharing a room. He scuffled his feet against the floor until the elevator hit the right floor and Luke nearly had to pry Michael off of Jack with the jaws of life.

The, now more blonde, boy hit the bed as soon as he stumbled into the room. Luke rolled his eyes and tossed his bag next to the other bed, collapsing on it and then scooting over to the edge for his computer. He was halfway to it when it started happening.

Luke's vision blurred around the edges and then further in, turning white until he was looking through someone else's eyes entirely, watching someone push open a door and tossing their things down. They looked up and Zack waved him off, the vision starting to blur back out, until the white cleared out and Luke almost fell off the bed.

"Awh, fuck!" Luke yelped, actually losing his balance and falling off the bed. Michael lifted his head a little as Luke landed on his shoulder. "Fucking shit," Luke swore under his breath, righting himself and rubbing his shoulder.

"Another glimpse?" Michael asked and Luke looked at him, nodding. "You really need to tell him. Like, this is getting out of hand."

"He doesn't need to know," Luke insisted, getting up and climbing back on the bed. Michael rolled onto his side, propping his head up on his arm while Luke dragged his laptop onto his own bed. "Don't look at me like that," Luke muttered, not even having to look at the face Michael was making to know it was disapproving.

"You're his soulmate. You're still glimpses because he doesn't know. It stops when you both know. He's gonna find out eventually," Michael told him, looking at him with exasperated eyes. Luke slid his computer out of the sleeve he kept it in, flipping it open.

"It's fine. Eventually the world will figure out that this isn't meant to be. I'm sure he has another soulmate out there, someone his age and a girl, and that probably makes more sense than me," Luke informed Michael. Michael gave him a hard look and Luke shrugged.

Luke had known ever since he started getting glimpses who they belonged to, the sights and images and the eyes he was looking through. The first time he saw the gigantic stadium and guitars and obvious skeleton tattoo on the left forearm, he knew it was Alex. It had been going on since he was 13, and it's pretty ridiculous and overwhelming for a 13 year old to find out your soulmate is a 21 year old rockstar.

Luke gave up trying to meet him and tell him and all that stuff when he was young, when he figured Alex had probably already figured out that his soulmate is so much younger than him. Alex wouldn't want to date someone nine years his junior, forget being his soulmate.

"You're gonna regret it," Michael sing-songed at Luke and Luke rolled his eyes, booting up his computer.

He didn't think Michael had much room to talk. It wasn't like he had met his soulmate either and his entire band could just get off his back.

-

Alex crept up behind Luke at sound check, wrapping his arms around the younger boy's waist. Luke squealed and Alex laughed into his shoulder, squeezing him tightly around the waist.

"Rude," Luke mumbled but didn't push Alex away, still holding his guitar in his hands, Alex's hands resting on his stomach above the guitar.

"That was such a cute sound," Alex told him, pressing his mouth against Luke's shoulder. Luke looked down, glancing back at where Calum and Ashton were chit chatting over the drum set, and then to where Michael was sitting on the edge of the stage, guitar in hand. "You okay?" Alex mumbled.

"Yeah, I-" Luke started saying until his vision started fogging up. He bit his lip and stepped away from Alex, walking quickly backstage while handing his guitar to whoever was closest. He only got about halfway to the dressing room before he leaned on the wall, his vision going straight white, before clearing, looking through Alex's eyes.

"Luke?" Alex called, turning to follow after him. His voice was distorted a little, like hearing something underwater, but he could see Alex heading for backstage and he felt like his throat was constricting when it all abruptly ended, his sight turning to white again.

"Luke?" Someone was saying when he came to, someone's hand on his waist, the other on his arm. His eyes cleared and he looked at Alex, the man helping him sit on the floor. Luke breathed in a deep, shuddering breath, Alex looking at him, worried.

"Are you okay?" he asked and Luke swallowed, lifting a hand to card through his hair. "God, you scared the shit out of me," Alex told him, reaching up to touch Luke's cheek. His skin felt clammy, even to him, and he felt so weird. He'd never felt such a physical reaction to a glimpse before.

"Yeah, I-" Luke stuttered out. "Just, uh, glimpse. I'm fine," he said, batting Alex's hand away. Alex's brown eyes clouded with worry while his brow creased with concern. "I've never felt so,"

"You get used to it," Alex assured him. "13 years of that shit will do it to you. You only been getting it for the past few, huh?" he asked, letting his hands fall to Luke's shoulder and leg. Luke decided kept his eyes away from Alex's hand on his knee. "I almost hit the ground when I found out my soulmate was so much younger than me."

"They're, uh-"

"Quite a few years," Alex admitted, smiling a little. "They gotta be, like, 16 or something now, but, ya know. It was a shock," Alex continued, nodding. Luke nodded too, pressing his hands against the cold tile floor.

"You still- you still wanna meet them?" Luke mumbled out and Alex let out a shocked laugh.

"Yeah. I mean, it's gonna be weird, but, it's gonna be cool. Of course I want to meet them. I was one of those kids who dreamed of getting their glimpses, y'know. My parents found each other across an ocean," Alex told him, amusement in his voice. Luke felt himself smile a little. "If they could, I figure, I could."

"That's, kind of romantic," Luke stumbled out. Alex shrugged, getting up and offering a hand.

"Yeah, well," he said, helping Luke get to his feet, "don't tell the guys," he added and Luke laughed, biting the tip of his tongue.

"Promise."

-

Alex stepped out of the shower that night and gripped the counter when he felt it. The edges of his vision turned blurry, then white, then he was drawn into the eyes of another. They were lying on their own bed, laptop in front of them opened to twitter.

"Shower's free," Someone said and the eyes glanced upwards. Alex didn't know how he'd never seen this person in his soulmate's line of sight before it was Michael, standing in front of the end of a bed in just shorts.

"Thanks, dude," they said and the words faded out as Alex's eyes cleared, turning white and then he was left blinking, looking into the basin of the sink. His knuckles were white from the gripping the edge of the sink and he quickly let go, like it burned him.

Everything felt wrong, felt weird, felt... different. He wracked his brain for a moment while he dressed, trying to figure out how he didn't know. How he'd never seen Michael in his soulmate's eyes before but he was now and now he didn't know who Michael was rooming with.

He stepped out of the bathroom in a daze, Zack sighing in relief. He got up when Alex reached out, grabbing Zack's arm before he went into the bathroom.

"Who's Mikey rooming with?" Alex asked and Zack's brow scrunched up.

"Uh... Luke, I think. What's up?"

"Nothing," Alex said, still feeling hazy. He let go of Zack and sat down on the bed, curling his fingers into the blankets for a moment trying to get his bearings.

Luke didn't- he couldn't- there was no way. Luke Hemmings couldn't be Alex's soulmate. He would've known, he would've seen- the tattoos on dark skin he kept seeing. But then there was- those stupid bandanas. And Mikey- the hair. Alex had never put it together before but there was guitars and song writing and...

How did he not figure out that Luke Hemmings was his soulmate.

Alex picked himself up, grabbing a key card and leaving the room. He walked down and took the stairs, climbing down a flight before he walked down to, what he thought, was Michael and Luke's room.

He was rewarded with a damp Mikey, his faded blond hair sticking up in random directions from toweling it off. He smiled at Alex, although, his features a little scrunched up in confusion.

"Hey, Alex?" He said, but it ended up a question.

"Luke in?" He asked and Michael looked back.

"Yeah, in the shower. Hey, I'm gonna go bother Jack and Rian. Why don't you wait inside? He should be out soon," Michael assured him, letting Alex in. They ended up trading places. "I'll be back soon. Just, tell Luke for me?"

"Sure," Alex agreed and Michael smiled, winking once before leaving. Alex shut the door and walked in, finding the room not at all unlike his and Zack's, not that he expected anything different. The walls were covered in generic wall paper and the beds had white and red blankets, like the color scheme of the rest of the hotel.

Alex sat down on the edge of one of the beds, wishing he had the forethought to grab his phone, but instead he was staring at wall paper and the bathroom door and the gold and red patterned carpet while he waited for his soulmate- holy fuck, his soulmate- to get out of the bathroom.

When the door finally opened (15 minutes later, after a serious internal debate about whether or not he should even be waiting and should just go the fuck to sleep), Alex considered standing up. Then he doesn't, because this doesn't need to be any weirder and Luke stepped out in only a pair of basketball shorts, squeaking when he saw Alex.

"Alex! What're you- how-" Luke scuttled backwards and hid behind the door of the bathroom. Alex had honestly never met an 18 year old boy more concerned with being half naked in front of people than Luke, he actually kind of giggled to himself. "Can you hand me a shirt?" Luke asked.

"Sure, kid," Alex says, walking over to grab a top and then tossing it at Luke. Luke shut the door and pulled it on before walking back out. "Better?" Alex asked and Luke nodded.

"Yeah. So, what're you doing here?" He asked, sitting down. Alex sat back down next to him when Luke looked around. "And, where's Michael? You kick him out?" Luke asked and Alex shook his head.

"Nah, he went to go bother someone else. I wanted to talk," he said and Luke nodded again, putting his hands in his lap. "Why didn't you tell me?" Luke looked at him, humming in confusion. "I mean, about, you know."

"I don't know," Luke said, hoping this wasn't the conversation Alex wanted to have. That he wasn't truly talking about the soulmate conversation because that wasn't anything Luke ever wanted to talk about. Alex couldn't know, he just couldn't and maybe, if Luke played dumb, it would just stop. Alex would think he was wrong and just, stop.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Alex replied.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Alex. What do you want?" He asked, getting up from the bed. He started fiddling with his bag, starting to put things more inside of it in hopes that it would seem busy or uninterested. Maybe Alex would give up.

"Luke, you're not fooling anyone," Alex sighed. Luke stopped moving and breathed out. "You could've told me."

"I'm nine years younger than you and you're one of my idols. I've known since I started getting glimpses and, it's not rocket science as to why I didn't tell you," Luke told him, setting the bag back down and turning to look at Alex. "I've had a crush on you since I've known how to have a crush and who you were and it's not easy admitting to someone you admire that you've been looking through their eyes," Luke told him, lifting a hand to rub the back of his neck. Alex stood up, taking a tentative step forwards.

"I thought you didn't-"

"I didn't think you'd want to. I thought you'd be holding out for some 20 something, gorgeous girl who wants to spend her life with you. I didn't think you should settle for me," Luke admitted, his hand dropping away. Alex's brow creased and he stepped closer, reaching out for Luke's hand. Luke flinched away but if Alex Gaskarth is anything, he's determined, taking Luke's hand in his.

"I'm not settling," he said, his voice hard. "You're my soulmate, I'm not settling by wanting to be with you, Luke. Of course I want to be with you," he breathed out and reached up, cupping Luke's cheek. "Now get you're giraffe ass down here and kiss me."

"God, Alex, really know how to sweep a girl off her feet," Luke muttered, but he was smiling a little as Alex pulled him down, fitting their mouths together.

Knowing he's kissing Alex Gaskarth was enough to make Luke a little unbalanced, Alex grasping at his hip to keep him still, the other grabbing onto his hair. Luke is more than willing to let Alex lead, leaning into him when Alex bites at his lip, and Alex wondered how he'd gone this long in his life not kissing someone with a lip ring.

Luke wrapped his arms around Alex's neck and Alex tilted his head a little, beginning to trail kisses down Luke's chin, over the curve of his jaw and down his neck, the two of them stumbling into the wall. Alex pinned him between himself and the wall, the hand in Luke's hair going to the wall instead.

"Alex," Luke panted, while Alex bit at the base of his neck, Luke's hand coming up to thread in Alex's hair. Alex looked up and Luke could swear he could get hard just from Alex looking at him like that, wet lips kiss swollen and red, his brown eyes darkening. "Alex," Luke muttered again and Alex smiled, kissing him again. Luke's head hit the wall and Alex tugged at his bottom lip with his teeth.

"You're so cute like this," Alex whispered against Luke's lips, getting a harder tug on his hair for it. Alex groaned and Luke bit at his lip ring. "Fuck," Alex grumbled.

"Holy shit," Luke murmured, Alex smiling at him. "You totally get off on that," Luke said, his voice already kind of wrecked and sounding amazed.

"What can I say? I like it rough," Alex told him and Luke groaned, tilting his head back against the wall.

-

"That is classy as fuck," Calum says when Luke comes out the elevator the next morning. There's a line of bruises all down the right side of Luke's neck and Alex looks much too satisfied with himself when he wraps his arms around Luke from behind, hooking his chin over Luke's shoulder. "Fucking adorable," Calum adds.

"Yeah, real adorable. I had to sleep in Alex and Zack's room last night," Michael complains. "Fuckers wouldn't let me in!" Michael says, his lips pursed and his hands on his hips.

"I'm not sorry," Alex replies snarkily and Michael flips him off.


End file.
